nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Orange Couch
The Big Orange Couch (also known as The Orange Couch or simply The Couch) is Nickelodeon's trademark mascot that used on SNICK from August 1992-June 1999 and later 2000-2001, as well as the opening intro of Kenan & Kel, the Nick stars takes over Nickelodeon in 2006, The '90s Are All That and NickSplat (formerly known as The Splat). Couch potatoes The following is a list of Nickelodeon stars (or mostly guest stars) who have sat on the Big Orange Couch. *A variety of kids *Melissa Joan Hart *Alfred Carr Jr. *John Crane *Mark David *Shawn Daywalt *Ivan Dudynsky *Micki Duran *Seymour Willis Green *Crystal Lewis *Dominic Lucero *Natalie Nucci *Julene Renee-Preciado *David Sidoni *Ren and Stimpy *Ross Hull *Raine Pare-Coull *Jodie Resther *Jason Alisharan *Rachel Blanchard *Nathaniel Moreau *Jacob Tierney *Phil and Lil DeVille *Nadia Nascimento *Brooke Nevin *Boris Cabrera *Kenan Thompson *Kel Mitchell *Coolio *Melanie Chisholm *Victoria Beckham *Geri Halliwell *Melanie Brown *Emma Bunton *Drake Bell *Jamie Lynn Spears *Christopher Massey *Robert Ri'chard *Skeeter Walker *Matthew Underwood *Erin Sanders *Jason Zimbler *Lori Beth Denberg *Josh Server *Danny Tamberelli *Stick Stickly *Elizabeth Daily *Kath Soucie *Cheryl Chase *Melanie Chartoff *Jim Jinkins *Billy West *Fred Newman *Vanessa Coffey *Harris Peet *Emma Roberts *Malese Jow *Jordan Calloway *Tadhg Kelly *Chelsea Tavares *Mike Maronna Trivia *The color of the couch is Pantone 1585 C. Gallery The couch and Melissa's first appearance on Nick.PNG|Melissa Joan Hart on the orange couch. The Big Orange Couch in the highway.png|The orange couch on a highway. The Big Orange Couch at the beach.PNG|The orange couch on the beach. The Big Orange Couch at the gas station.PNG|The orange couch at a gas station. The Big Orange Couch in the forest.PNG|The orange couch in a forest. The Midnight Society comes to the orange couch.PNG|The Midnight Society on the orange couch. The Big Orange Couch in the Midnight Society's campfire.PNG|The orange couch by the Midnight Society's campfire. The Big Orange Couch with the Roundhouse gang.PNG|The orange couch with the Roundhouse cast. The Big Orange Couch in the Roundhouse.PNG|The orange couch at the Roundhouse set. The Big Orange Couch in Ren and Stimpy's house.PNG|The orange couch in Ren and Stimpy's house. The Big Orange Couch in Orlando, Florida.PNG|The orange couch behind the Nickelodeon Studios building. The Big Orange Couch in a TV set.PNG|A television set on the orange couch. The Big Orange Couch in the street.PNG|The orange couch on an urban street (from the 1993 SNICK bumpers). The Big Orange Couch in the roadside.png|The orange couch on the roadside (from the 1994 SNICK intro). Kenan, Kel and Coolio sitting on the Big Orange Couch.PNG|Kenan, Coolio and Kel are sitting on the orange couch in the Kenan & Kel opening. The Big Orange Couch in the living room.PNG|The orange couch in the living room (from the 1996 SNICK intro). The Big Orange Couch in the empty living room.png|The orange couch was in the empty living room (from the 1996 SNICK bumpers and promos). Before and After - Living room with a couch.png|Before: Just a plain old living room. After: Now the room was changed with the famous orange couch when it's eight o'clock at night! Kids watching SNICK.PNG|All the kids watching SNICK with the famous orange couch in another living room (from the 1997 SNICK intro). A boy with The Big Orange Couch.PNG Another boy with The Big Orange Couch.PNG Kenan and Kel on TV with The Big Orange Couch.PNG|During the commercial breaks, the couch was seen with this TV set. The Big Orange Couch (2000 version).PNG|In 2000, the couch returned on SNICK with a new look. Kenan sitting on the Big Orange Couch.PNG|Kenan sitting on the redesigned couch. Phil and Lil sitting on the Big Orange Couch.PNG|Phil and Lil sitting on the redesigned couch. Sleeping DeVille twins with the Big Orange Couch.PNG|Phil and Lil sleeping on the orange couch at the end of the SNICK block. Skeeter&Bobby2.jpg|Skeeter and Bobby sitting on the redesigned couch. Emma Takes Over Nick.PNG|In 2006, one of Nickelodeon's celebrities would take over Nickelodeon from Monday to Friday, sitting on the orange couch. This image features Unfabulous star Emma Roberts, from November 13, 2006. The Big Orange Couch with the cast of Unfabulous.PNG|The cast of Unfabulous carrying the orange couch with Emma. 7A7716E6B31262815039170437120 45ca9ff7ef1.1.1.913713550241261134.mp4.jpg|In December 2006, the orange couch got another redesign. This couch was also seen on The Splat's bumpers from 2015-2017. snickcouch_picnik.jpg|In 2011, when The '90s Are All That was launched on TeenNick, the original orange couch returned and could be seen in many promotional uses for the block, such as the SNICKiversary event in 2013. Cl5-riAWEAAQcUa.jpg|An alternate couch was seen in The Splat's interview bumpers, On the Orange Couch (used in 2016). SNICK on NickSplat.PNG|In 2017, when SNICK celebrates its 25th anniversary on NickSplat, an outline of the original orange couch is seen on the bumpers and promos. Category:Mascots Category:Objects